Adventure Time!
by LovetobeFaith
Summary: Faith Potter needs to get away from all this stress, so when the opportunity to go to school on a boat with other students, she's more than happy to jump at it. Will she be able to get through the challenges? Is she ready for Draco Malfoy? M rated Oc/DM
1. Chapter 1: Falling

_**A/N: (Sorry I had to repost this because there were mistakes!)Hey so this is my third Faith and Draco fanfic... please read and review! (R&R) I'll love you forever! Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **_

I breathed in slowly and repeated the mantra in my head: I can do this... I don't need him... I don't need anyone!

I stuffed a few more shirts in my trunk and slammed it closed with a thud. I threw in my ipod (this didn't work at Hogwarts, but I had it for when I was outside of the school), a book, a few Butterbeers, a few sweets, parchment and quill and ink inside my duffel bag and took once last sweeping gaze of the room; scanning for anything forgotten. The room that I shared with four other girls had three neatly cleaned and ready four poster scarlet beds. I walked to the draped windows and drew one open, I looked down from the tower and saw miles and miles of still green forestry. Oh...Hogwarts... How I'm going to miss the scenery that went on forever; loads of open space to just think... And dream... and be liberated from all those horrible thoughts those seem to draw me in. I remember when we used to take small romantic walks. I shook my head to get rid of his normally warm but now frozen brown eyes burning holes into me.

I stepped away from the window and took out my wand from the inside of my black boots before I muttered a simple levitating spell on my trunk. I grabbed my duffel and quickly left the Dormitory.

This is good. I need to get away... in fact it's crucial to my health and for my sanity to leave. And luckily for me, Hogwarts was organizing this huge trip with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Basically, we'd be going to school on an enormous boat and visiting places to 'enrich our culture'; at least those are the words that the new Headmistress- McGonagall- used. I'd have used the words: let loose and getaway. So as quick as possible I filled the admission form and handed in an essay to explain to them why they should pick me. Obviously I couldn't write: Well seeing as I'm Harry Potter's twin; Faith, and I sacrificed so much for the peace of the Wizarding World, I'm pretty sure I need a vacation.

But, alas, no! I wrote a 20 inch essay explaining in a polite manner to them that my grades were sufficient and I'd be able to maintain them, and that as a model student I'd work my best to create a fun and peaceful environment on the yacht.

I remember laughing along with Antony as he read it with me; it had been the eve before the results were in. Oh Anthony... my blonde ex boyfriend. He's the reason why I _need_ to get out of Hogwarts and somewhere else. I don't want to be in a place full of old and horrible memories; not just everything that Anthony Goldstein and I shared, but the cruel memories of the blood that stained the castle's floor from the Great Battle which Voldemort and his Death Eaters were finally defeated.

As soon as I broke up with Anthony... well I didn't really want to go on the trip; we both had been accepted. But, my friends had convinced me- with hits, threats and ice cream- to go.

They don't understand why I'm not 'over' Anthony... we were so good together... until he decided to cheat on me and be a dick about it. All he had to say was: sorry, I'll change. That's all I wanted to hear! But what he responded with hurt so much more than the act itself. He had told me that it was my fault for not being there for him enough and that I hadn't slept with him in over a week!

Merlin... this guy is needy... why do I even feel the slightest emotion towards him? Okay. I'm over him... now!

At least my friends will be there; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Michelle, Paige, Renee, Neville and Luna. I exited the Gryffindor Common Room by the portrait hole and was walking down the stairs when I heard someone call out my name.

"Faith!" yelled the voice again. I looked over my shoulder smiling... which quickly slid off my face and was replaced by a scowl.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded in an annoyed tone.

There, in front of my very eyes, stood Anthony.

"I just wanted to walk with you down to the Carriages," he said cautiously.

"Well I don't," I said. "So go away," I continued my way down the stairs and heard him run to catch up.

"Why are you being so cold?" he demanded with determination, I felt his hand on my shoulder and he turned me over to face him.

"Get your hand off of me now, Goldstein," I said with a strained voice. I instinctively reached for my wand in my boot and squared myself in a duelling position automatically.

"I guess this is what I get for dating a war hero," he chuckled nervously.

I rolled my eyes and turn away. I don't get too far because he grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Take your filthy paws of me, you traitor," I hissed.

"No, Faith, let's work this out, I love you,"

My eyes grew big... before going back to their slit glare, "Really? You're going to use the: I love you card on me?" I huffed and tried to wrench my arm away. "This is your last warning, Goldstein, let go of me, I want absolutely nothing to do with you," And still he wouldn't budge... Doesn't he know me? I flicked my wand and a red light flashed and got him straight in between his dirty blonde brows. "Told you," I said as I left, my trunk still levitating and stuffing my wand back in my boot.

I finally made my way down the moving staircases and out the big oak Entrance Hall doors and into the warm glow of the early morning sun.

"Face!" shouted Michelle as she rushed to give me a bone crushing hug. She then pulled away to look at my face with a great big smile that set off her twinkling blue eyes brilliantly. Today she was wearing her long blonde everlasting curly hair up in two buns at the side of her heart shaped pale face. She was wearing a flowy blue embroided dress with a halter neckline that went down to above her knees. She had on tan Grecian style sandals.

I really do wish I could return her smile... I tried, but I knew it came out as fake.

"What's a matter, Faith?" Michelle asked, concern fluttering deep inside her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just a tad nervous is all," I covered up as swiftly as I could.

"Okay Face," Michelle said before pulling away from our big hug. At that moment exactly I felt something jump on me.

"Guess whoooooooo?" said the high-pitched voice.

"Hmmm... who's so short that she has to jump on me to give me a hug?" I pondered out loud, knowing her reaction.

"I'm not short!" Paige exclaimed loudly. The light honey brown haired girl jumped of my back and came in front of me; her green inside brown eyes sparkling with liveliness. "Hi Face!"

"Hey!" I said. Pfft. I'm not going to let Anthony ruin my trip with my friends. I felt my smile grow wider and reach my eyes.

Paige grabbed my hand, "C'mon Face," she said. Paige was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where's Renee?" I asked while moving my head side to side to see if I could catch the chocolate brown haired girl's green eyes.

"She's keeping a seat for us. Now make haste!" Paige yelled.

"Merlin... you don't need to scream it into my ear, Paige!" I said with a small laugh.

"Yes I do!" she replied, "Remember not only are you blind... you're also deaf!"

"I'm not blind..." I said with a roll of my auburn eyes. You see, according to all my friends: I'm blind because whenever I pass them in the corridor or am meeting up to go see them, I completely miss them because I'm swallowed up in my own thoughts.

"Course you aren't, Face!" Paige said with an overjoyed sarcastic voice.

"Course..."

We chatted amicably about our dreams before climbing into the Thestral drawn carriage where Renee was sitting checking her nails. I deposited my luggage next to theirs.

"Hey Ren!" I said as I sat down on the opposite side of her. "How are you?"

"Good," she replied with a great smile.

"That's good," I said as I glanced around and I spotted Malfoy and Zabini walking across the grass. Wow... they look good with Muggle clothing... I turned back my attention to my friends and let myself get swept away in their fun conversation. Soon enough I threw my head back at a joke.

"You okay there, Potter?" sneered Malfoy as he and Zabini climbed into our carriage.

"Ugh. What do you want, Malfoy?" Michelle complained loudly.

"Hold it there, crazy gypsy," he sneered, "there are no other carriages available,"

"Why are you even here?" I demanded.

"Because we got accepted on the vacation," he retorted.

"_You_?" shrieked Michelle, "Oh dear, they really did lower their standards didn't they?"

"Obviously," Malfoy replied, "They let you on,"

"Malfoy, go away, you're kind of a bitch," I said, speaking up.

"And you aren't?" he said without looking at me.

"Malfoy, if you're going to insult me, at least look me in the eye, don't be such a coward," I stood up and put my hands on my hips. He didn't budge from his spot. "Ha! See I knew it! You're a coward!"

I started doing a little dance to taunt Malfoy when the carriages started starting with a brisk start. I felt myself falling from the carriage, soon to be swept underneath the massive wheels. I heard myself scream and others join in, I braced myself for the crush; my eyes were squeezed tightly shut and my arms came out to try to break the fall... but it didn't come. Instead of the feel of hard ground I felt comfortable warm arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Draco bedding over the black carriage and holding onto me.

He grunted something.

"What?" I said.

He lifted me up to the inside of the carriage and muttered in my ear, "Be careful,"

Never once did those silvery deep pools of blue orbs leave me.

_**A/N: So do you guys like it? Please review and I'll have the next chapter posted as soon as possible! Also I have two ther ones that I think all of you would absolutely adore: Why me? and No one Said Change Would be Easy  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: New, New and New!

_**A/N: Here's another chapter, hopefully its satisfying Enjoy! Review please!**_

"Ohmygod are you okay?" said Renee in a panicked tone. "Faith?"

"Faith?" echoed Michelle and Paige.

My eyes were locked deep with his electrifying eyes. After I realized who was cradling me I wrenched myself from his grasp. My gaze followed a few seconds later.

"Aguamenti!" said Michelle. A jet of cool water blasted in a stream from her wand.

I stumbled in the carriage and fell on the ground. "Bleurgh!" I cried out, "Bloody Hell! What the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry… you weren't answering." Michelle shrugged.

"So you decided to try to drown me?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Meh," she shrugged with a slight smile.

"It's a good thing you caught her, Malfoy!" Renee said.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't act like an idiot, Potter," he sneered, "then I wouldn't always have to be there to catch you when you fall,"

The nerve of him! I thought we had a connection right there. Wait. Am I out of my bloody mind? Why would I think that I would have a connection with the likes of him? I sighed and said nothing as I turned in my seat to look behind me. I watched as the castles slowly become smaller and smaller and soon enough disappear behind the swaying leaves of the enormous trees.

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. It was a hot day outside, but luckily there was a slight breeze that became more outstanding when we were under shady areas.

I feel excitement tug at my heart, I can't wait for the boat ride, sure there are a few downsides; Malfoy and Anthony being there and whatnot, but at least there will be new friends to make and I get to plain out chill with mine.

"Facey," Paige said. I turned my head towards her, "Facey?"

"Yes Paigey?" I whispered.

"I lo-uh you," she said cutely.

"What do you want?" I asked, letting go of my knees.

"Erm, I love you!"

I sighed. "Okay Paige, I love you too," I tell my best friend.

"Oh please, you both wouldn't know what love is even if it hit you right in the face!" Malfoy sneered with obvious contempt.

"I know something that I want to hit…" I muttered under my breath.

Paige sniggered as I saw Renee look around cautiously.

"So." Michelle said, "Do you think they'll be hot foreign boys?" her eyes gleamed with eager delight.

Paige and I sighed as Blaise and Draco snorted. "Looks like I can agree on something with you, Potter,"

"Same goes for you,"

"I don't get it," Renee said, "He saved your life and your both still acting like enemies, doesn't that mean something?"

"Madam Pomphrey would've been able to fix me,"

"But then you wouldn't have been able to go on the cruise"

"Hmm…. Maybe I should've let you fall," Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah… maybe you should've, and then you would've been able to go on the cruise without dealing with an annoying parasite like me," I snapped.

"Aguamenti," Michelle said with a flick of her wrist. The water seeped through our clothing, "Shut up both of you, this is supposed to be relaxing,"

"You're not the boss of me!" Malfoy sneered. What is it with Malfoy and sneering? If he keeps sneering his face is going to stay like that forever.

"Er... yeah I can! I'm you're oldest sister!" Michelle said with a smirk of her own/

"You're my only sister,"

"Same difference," she muttered as she gazed at the scenery. I could see her retreating into her thoughtful mind where every motion flew everywhere.

Draco and I settled on just glaring at each other from across the carriage.

Michelle signed in irritation after sometime. "Okay, guys, put aide your differences and get along,"

"Malfoy and me? Getting along? You're out of your bloody mind!" I exclaimed.

"There goes my eardrum," Michelle said as she rubbed the side of her head.

We all finally arrived at Hogsmeade; my eyes were tired of glaring so I closed my eye the whole train ride out of Hogsmeade... this time it was just me and my friends... Merlin! Draco can be so annoying- no. Draco _is_ so annoying. There's no possibility that the word can offers, he _is _annoying- no questions asked.

"FAITH!" screamed Michelle and Paige- cutting into my internal debate.

"Hmmm?" I said somewhat irritated.

"It's time to get off," Renee said.

"No need to yell," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think we're just going to leave you here dozing off?" said Paige.

"I wasn't 'dozing'," I got up and walked out of the train with my friends.

"Sure looked like it," Paige replied.

"Then what were you doing?" asked Renee.

"What I always do," I said.

"Which would be...? Looking like a moronic bitch?" said the most infuriating voice in the whole galaxy; Malfoy.

Michelle, Paige, Renee and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"Why would they let someone like you on the cruise?" continued Malfoy.

"Maybe you should be asking yourself that question, Malfoy," I snapped back.

"I think I already made myself clear but because both of you seem to have a short term memory I'll repeat myself: Malfoy you're an idiot, Faith you're too headstrong, both of you: shut your face,"

Paige snorted. Paige doesn't really talk to people like Michelle and I do... she prefers not to talk to them at all and observe.

"Someone's PMS'ing..." Malfoy smirked evilly.

I felt Michelle snap... most girls hate it when guys say that, but Michelle? She loathes it; she's Avade Kedavra that excuse – and Michelle hates that spell. And it doesn't help that it's coming from Malfoy- ugh I'd hate to be related and have to deal with him all the time, at least Michelle can somewhat escape at Hogwarts, what with her being all the way n the Ravenclaw Tower and him in the Slytherin Dungeons.

But Michelle took a deep breath and kept walking.

"Coward!" Malfoy screamed.

Michelle paused for a second before she continued to walk. Fine. If she's not going to do anything about Malfoy; then I will.

I darted towards Malfoy and I had him up against a pillar in the 9 ¾ station with my wand pressed to his chalky white skin. "You're the coward, you mutherfucker. Why the fuck would you be able to call Michelle a coward; _she's _the one who was strong and brave enough to fight in the Wizarding War and defeat Voldemort, _she's_ been fighting since she was in her first year and not creating petty insults for the other students that she's jealous of –"

"How dare you accuse me of being jealous of you and your stupid blood traitor and mudblood friends,"

_CRACK_

I looked around wide eyed to see that Paige had appeared out of nowhere – can you apparate in Kings Cross? – And slapped Malfoy. A look of immediate satisfaction replaces the determined anger on her face.

"You – you – you bitch!" Malfoy cried.

Paige merely shrugged before turning away "Don't say that word... it's maddening,"

I smirked at Malfoy before I made my way back to my friends, once we were out of earshot; we did what all normal best friends do: we erupted in a fit of giggles, clutching at our sides and trying to regain our breath. We crawled into the designated sleek black limousine and waited for a few other students; including Malfoy, we sniggered at the great red handprint on his face, he shot us a look. We finally left Kings Cross station after the presences were taken and safely arrived at the port. We all looked around at the enormous ship that shadowed us in all its glory.

Renee took out a bit of parchment and scribbled something on it; she then attached it to her owl's leg and sent it flying. This normally happens; in the Muggle world they call this texting... we Wizards have our own ways of developing things.

A blonde woman with a navy blue suit and a fake perky smile plastered on her face greeted us with a clipboard. She had a brown leather satchel tied around her waist

"Names?" she asked.

"Michelle Anne Malfoy," said Michelle. The lady looked down at the clipboard; she then turned the page then nodded her head.

"Next,"

Renee stepped up, "Er... Therese Renee Nicole Beattie?"

Again, she nodded her head; this happened with Paige and me, "Now," the lady said as she took out a few vials from her pouch, "take a sip of that,"

"What will it do?" I asked cautiously... I'm in no mood of being poisoned or fooled by Malfoy...

"It will reveal any enchantments or polyjuice usage," she smiled, but her eyes flashed with irritation.

We all downed the liquid... and I felt absolutely nothing.

"Good good," she said as she check marked the paper on her clipboard. "My name is Stacey and I'll be your personal host to show you around the boat, please leave your baggage with Thomas," she said as she indicated the young man with brown hair in a navy suit. "Follow me please,"

She set off in a brisk pace and I laughed at how Renee was trying to scribble neatly while keeping up with us and the snooty lady.

"You can text later, Ren," I laughed.

"It'll just take a second," she muttered. She finished and took out a small white mouse and folded the parchment and placed it neatly on him, she set him free after she whispered something in his ear and he zoomed off.

"You're going to exhaust Henry within days, Renee," I said.

The blonde coughed and glared at us. "I told them not to let any pests on board, but they never listen to me," she rolled her eyes.

_Dear Merlin, it's not like they'd listen to you, what with your attitude and all,_ I thought to myself.

"Anyway," she said as her fake smile took its rightful place, "if you follow me through here, this is the sky deck," she gestured one hand, we climbed up some elegant wooden stairs and lounge chairs were splattered in clusters on the wooden flooring, the view showed us everywhere around the ship, letting the sunshine splash on our faces. I feel so peaceful here; the closer I am to warmth the safer I feel. She brought us around to show us the classrooms and the library; which normally would've snapped me out of my dream like state – thanks to the beautiful sky deck – but nope, I just kept imagining my skin absorbing the heat and light of the sunshine. We were almost done when I walked into a table – oops, should've watched where I was going- but it's normal for me to walk into things... I'm very clumsy.

"And finally," she said as she led us through a brightly illuminated narrow hallway, "these are the rooms that you'll be sharing,"

"Together?" asked Michelle excitedly.

"No," said Stacey. "There is a ceremony for that; it's like the Sorting ceremony in your first year at Hogwarts,"

"Awe!" we all chorused together sadly.

"I will lead you girls back to the sky deck to take your seats, you have to wait for the ceremony to start," she smiled and her eyes, yet again, flashed with irritation as we all looked wistfully at the room that we wanted to share with each other. It would've been a sleepover for an entire year! Stacey cleared her throat. "Come along, girls,"

We groaned unison and did as told, we finally settled ourselves into one of the many lounge chairs and we chatted until the whole sky deck was filled and the man in front cleared his throat.

He was different from all the other navy suited employees – we was wearing a white captain's suit! Brilliant!

"Quiet down, please!" he said, and we did. "Thank you," he smiled, "Now, if you're here, this means that you all have been accepted in our program and we think you have potential to grow here. So, you will all receive a mini package with all the details necessary details – such as you're schedules, you're passwords for your supplied laptops and electronics and much more. I hope you all have a fun learning experience while being here, if you have any questions you can ask the teachers on the employees, I'm your headmaster and I steer the ship! Have a nice afternoon; a feast will be given when the sun begins to set, here on the sky deck. See you later!"

As soon as the middle aged man walked out and disappeared to what I think must've been his cabin, voices milled around and we rose.

"Well... that was certainly brief..." I said.

"My thoughts exactly," Michelle confirmed.

"Sit down," shouted a lady from up front – she was wearing a navy suit. We sat. "Now, I will call your names and you will be given your package," she went through every name, faking a smile as she handed the package. She informed us that all our luggage and supplies were in our rooms.

As soon as the lady was done we all opened our package – a ripping sound emanating from th crowd.

"Who're you roomed with?" Paige asked, "I'm with Michelle,"

"I'm with Renee!" I smiled brightly.

"Well at least we're not in a room with a freak – oh wait... never mind," I giggled.

Renee and I slipped through the crowd on our way to our room after we departed from Michelle and Paige. We opened the door to see a girl with dirty sandy blonde sleek hair to her shoulders putting things in a wooden dresser beside a bed.

"That's my bed," she said with a voice that I immediately hated – she sounds like someone who thinks best of herself and that she deserves respect and that everyone owes her. She was pointing to the bed closest to the door.

"Fine by me, I want a window bed, Ren you can have the middle one," I pointed to with a small chuckle. I'm probably wrong about my assumption about- wait... what's her name? "Hi, I'm Faith Potter and this is Renee Beattie," I greeted with an outstretched hand.

She looked at it for a while before I dropped it limply at my side... what's up her ass?

"I'm Dominique Steneker," she said as she continued to sort through her things.

"Ahhh cool, which school?" I asked as I made my way across the room to my bed. I began unpacking things.

"Durmstrang School," she said.

"Cool, we're from Hogwarts,"

"I know... you guys seem really prissy,"

_Excuse me?_ I thought to myself angrily. Renee and I exchanged outraged looks.

"Erm... I don't really call saving the Wizarding world from Voldemort and duelling for your life constantly prissy," I said trying to keep my temper under control.

"I would," she stated, she closed the drawers of the dresser then left.

What a bitch.

"Hey cool!" Renee exclaimed.

"What?" I said, my gaze darting to Renee, she was sitting on her bed with a laptop in her knees.

"We have laptops and there seems to be a chat room msn type thing!"

"Brilliant!" I said as I gave up the idea of putting everything away right now.

_**(to see the chatroom vid please go to: /BIaaMRITHe4)**_

I typed in the designated password then changed it to _smile_. I created an account for myself and logged in... then Michelle... then Ren... then Paige.

We had fun talking about whatnot before Malfoy and Pansy logged in. We had a dissing competition and as always... I won! Or he did. Or we both did... it was too confusing to tell who did!

I logged off out of typing goodbye to my friends and finished my unpacking.

"You ready, Faith?" Ren asked as I slipped on the gold pendant that Harry bought me for my last birthday – my 18th.

"Yup!"I said. We exited the room and I immediately locked it with the key enclosed in the package. "I've got my key,"

"Okay, good, because I don't have mine," Renee smiled.

We walked to the sky deck bathed in the warm glow of the bloody sunset. We spotted Michelle and Paige waving at us and we sat at the spots they saved for us.

"Alright students!" said the Headmaster shortly after we caught up. "Sit down... good... good. Now what we're about to do before our feast has a lot to do with the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts. We will sort you into four houses, if you already have been sorted; stay seated, if you haven't walk up and place the Sorting Hat – which the Headmistress of Hogwarts had kindly lent us – on your head," Naturally all the Hogwarts students stayed seated and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were all called and oddly enough Dominique was sorted into Hufflepuff... weird. We finally moved onto the feast part and ended it with a pat of the belly. I have a feeling that this place will be my haven. I smiled dearly to myself before I made my way back to my room with Renee.

_**A/N: Hey guys! So the see the chat room talk just head on down to this site: **_

_**REVIEW :D :D :D **_


	3. Chapter 3: A Sunrise

_**A/N is dedicated to Sk8rchikz_rokout….for making me get on my lazy ass and writing this chapter! XD chatroom for this chapter: .com/watch?v=npX_bhghPCU&feature=**_

_**Chatroom for chapter 2: .com/watch?v=BIaaMRITHe4&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL **_

_**Sorry for any inconvenience! Enjoy!**_

***Draco's pov***

I ran my hair through my naturally smooth blond hair and signed in to the msn.

_SexyandIknoit has signed in. _The computer stated to the other users. Dominique, a girl that I hung out with during the ceremony started talking to me. Shit. She had been sorted into Hufflepuff. What would my father say if he heard I was hanging out with a Durmstrang favourite? He probably would've praised me for good choice, but then he would've been sorted into Hufflepuff – then he would've disowned me. If he was alive; which he isn't thanks to Potter.

This Dominique girl is hot, but she's been sorted into Hufflepuff, therefore I won't even acknowledge that I was talking to her. Merlin how did Finnigan even get on this damned special cruise? Great, Faith the bitch and Harry Scarface Potter has signed in. Not to mention that oblivious Beattie girl. To be honest, I'm glad that those goody-two-shoes showed up.

Everyone seemed relieved they did…. But Dominique seemed to think that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the conversation we were having prior to their arriving….

Stupid Finnigan, why did he have to point out that I was somewhat comforted by their arrival? Time to set him straight.

_Shut your mouth Finnigan! Why would I be glad that you gits are here! _I typed. Ha. That should show him.

MERLIN WHY CAN'T FAITH STOP BEING AN ANNOYING BITCH?

To be honest, I think she has a nice profile picture…. But you know what? Gah. She's bloody mad. I hate her.

…. I thought Durmstrang girls were smart….. No I do _not_ want to private message with you, Dominique. She's being really creepy. Thank Merlin, Dominique signed out.

I closed my laptop without another typed word and stood up from my desk. I was sharing a room with Weasley and some random French prissy pants guy. They better not mess with my schedule. I walked into the SHARED bathroom and locked the door with magic. I shed my clothing and turned on the water of the shower before stepping inside of it. At first the water was lukewarm before it turned the preferred temperature I loved to have washed over me; in between boiling and scalding. As usual, I let my mind wander…. I thought of tomorrow, arranging my schedule so I wouldn't be too early but I wouldn't be late. But for some peculiar reason, my mind wandered over to that filthy half-blood; Faith Potter. My mind seemed to replay every moment we shared, from when we met in Madam Malkin's before our first year. I remember thinking she was a cute girl; deep brown curls bouncing when she laughed, auburn eyes alive with curiosity, pale face so expressive. But then she decided to stick with Gryffindors' like her brother, and not hang out with me and my friends. Merlin, even back then she was a bitch. My mind riffled through all of fights and name calling, all up to the point where I saved her from falling. I guess that's when I began to fall too, but just not physically. I shook my head as if to rid it from its demonic thoughts. I feel nothing for that bitchy Gryffindor whore. I sighed and turned off the water before stepping outside of the shower and wrapping my waist in a towel.

I didn't even glance at the mirror as I stepped out and pulled on my pajamas. Weasley was at Harry Potter's and the random French guy was wherever. I swept up the clothes that I had shed earlier from the bathroom floor and stuck it in my hamper. I'm going to keep this room perfectly spotless, my roommates better oblige.

I'm so bored; I don't feel like opening a book and reading. I opened my laptop and the screen flashed on. It announced my arrival: sexyandiknoit has signed in.

I smirked; I love my screen name.

_Awe….. did you miss us too much, Malfoy? _Typed lovetobefaith.

Ugh. I just signed in and she's annoying me so much. I began to type furiously before I was satisfied with my message and pressed enter: _Yes because I totally missed talking to the extravagantly annoying Potter dimwits, Renee the clueless and Seamus the midget._

Ha. I made Finnigan sign out. The coward. Why the hell is he in Gryffindor if he's a coward? The Sorting Hat is the dumbest thing ever, if you ask me.

I really do hate Faith Lily Potter. She's so annoying. Why the hell did she put that damned smiley face at the end of that demeaning sentence? She's an arrogant fool.

More blah blah blah from Renee and Harry Potter… It's probably a good thing that he's going to bed.

_Chosen_1 has signed out, _the screen read. What the fuck? Is his screen name really chosen_1? How thick with fame can he get? And I typed my thoughts to the remaining Potter – just to annoy her! But, of course, she comes back with: _Not as thick as you_.

I chose not to say anything to that and she replied to my nothing with a you're a git.

And then hereafter became another feud. I insulted her for being childish; she insulted me for insulting people. I cleverly replied with telling her that I only point out the truth. And of course, because it's Faith, she replies dumbly with: You're a liar.

It's time to pull out my secret weapon; I brought up her dead mother.

I felt a wicked smirk spread itself on my face. Ha. I win.

I felt that smirk disappear as soon as it came from my face as I read her furious reply.

She signed out.

_Ur a bitch_. I typed before turning off my laptop. But at that moment, I've never felt so attracted to her. No one's shut me down like that. But the way she said it; I could imagine her saying it physically, the way her body would move with her words. The way her arms would flail around her. For a second time that night, I shook my head to rid myself of Faith.

I was drifted off to sleep as the French guy and Weasley came back.

Merlin, I wish I had different roommates.

I woke up to the warm golden glow of sunlight drifting through the round window. Why did I have to want the bed closest to the window? It seemed as the sunrise had just commenced. I threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a black shirt and some sneakers. I walked out of my shared Dormitory, down the hall and outside on the sky deck. I leaned over on the white railing and looked down at the dark water that suddenly was being illuminated by the glimmering light.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for sunrises," said a voice from behind me. Oh no. People will think I've gone soft. I turned towards my accuser, to see that it was Faith Potter. "Hello, Malfoy,"

"What are you doing out here? I didn't know you goody two shoes liked to break rules," I said. I was grasping at straws now.

"Draco Malfoy, when did I ever follow rules?" she said as she came beside me and leaned on the white railing. "I have a saying; rules are meant to be broken. I am curious as to why you think of me as a goody two shoes."

I glanced at her; a ray of the sun shone down on her; enlightening her; making her hair streak with auburn, making her eyes more auburn then brown, creating a soft glow to her skin.

She caught my stare. "Like what you see, Malfoy?" She smirked.

I began to stammer before I caught myself. Why was I acting this way? It's only Potter, she has no effect on me. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. If you like, we could discuss it over some tea," What the fuck. Why did I just say that? I'm so stupid. I have absolute no idea where those words came from.

Faith seemed equally as surprised. "Don't you have a Pansy to get to?" Oh yeah. She turned back to the ever growing sun. "I love the sun, the way it warms everything. I don't know why I'm talking to you, or why you're talking to me, but all I know is that the sun is beautiful," She paused then looked at me. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, it was bitchy,"

"It was," I agreed, "And maybe I'll accept your apology," I was regaining some of my dignity here.

But all she did was laugh and look to the sky. "Maybe,"

I don't know what overcame me, it probably was the way her face was set into a serene façade or maybe it was the fact that she apologized and we were having a somewhat decent conversation, but I wrapped my arms tightly around her and shut my eyes tightly. I felt her body tense before relaxing around mine, she snaked her arms around my neck and hugged me back. We stood there for a long time, long enough for that tiny ray of sun that had illuminated Faith a while ago covered the entire sky deck. I finally loosened my grip on her and she lifted her head up from my chest, our eyes locked for the briefest moment before we parted. We were a few steps away from each other, but I already missed our shared warmth. I looked across the empty space to see her holding herself.

I was about to say something when the most unwanted person rounded the corner.

"Drakey!" shrieked the voice. Oh Merlin. Not her. I wish at that moment she did not exist. Please. No. Not her. Faith looked up at Pansy angrily. This is all Faith's fault! Ugh. She's such a bitch! Pansy pranced over to me and locked onto my arm. "What are you doing here, you filthy whore?" Pansy sneered at Faith.

I felt Faith's eyes on me before she spoke; "Pansy, why do you insist on calling people what you are? You should be more honest to yourself and accept that you have a problem," she faked a modest tone. I looked at her. Her eyes were on Pansy and she had an arrogant smirk that tugged at her lips.

"Ugh, how dare you call me a whore? You're such a bitch! I hate you!"

Faith examined her nails, "Hmm, give me news not history,"

"Draco! How can you let her say that stuff to me? I'm you soul mate, aren't I?" she pouted.

I heard Faith snort. "Soul mates? As if you would even have a soul!"

"DRACO! GODAMMIT DEFEND MY HONOUR!" shrieked Pansy in my ear.

A million possibilities whizzed around in my head; I even thought about breaking up with her. But I just merely shrugged and grabbed Pansy's arm "C'mon Pansy," I mumbled as she let out a trail of protests. I made one quick glance at Faith and saw the confused expression that settled onto her face as she turned to the water.

Soon enough Pansy got over herself and then she was the one dragging me. We sat down at the wooden tables nailed to the floor. Waiters dashed out of the kitchen.

"Where are we?" I said as I took in my surroundings; there was a spotless white tiled floor with royal blue walls and a chandelier in the middle. There were several wooden tables draped with white tablecloths scattered around the room. Pansy and I were sitting in the far corner, while half of the remaining tables were filled with students; the room was doused with sunlight.

"We're in one of the restaurants here on the ship; this is the one without free food; you're going to pay," said Pansy.

"Welcome to Silk Lounge," said the waiter, "Bienvenue au Silk Lounge, Добре дошли на коприната Lounge. Which language do you prefer? Quel langue preferez vous? –"

"English," I said cutting off the waiter.

"Yes sir." He smiled at me. "Here are your menus; can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes," I said in a cold voice, "Cinnamon tea, if you will."

The waiter took out a small notebook and pen before scribbling my order down, he turned to Pansy, "And you, mademoiselle?"

I saw Pansy rest her bosom on the table and open the view of it to the guy. I don't care that much…. Everyone already knows that she's a whore.

"A glass of your finest Firewhiskey," she whispered suggestively.

I saw the 20 something waiter smile flirtatiously at her. "Are you sure you want liquor so early in the morning, milady?"

"Of course" she giggled with a bat of her eyelashes. I looked down at my napkin pretending I hadn't noticed and folded the edges of it.

The waiter left as I left as I looked up to see Pansy sliding a piece of parchment in the pocket of her bright red metallic mini skirt front pocket. She was also a v keck white blouse in which you could see he frills of her red bra underneath. Why the hell am I dating her?

We made small talk; if you called my mind wandering as she droned on and on about how the Faith Potter is a bitchy ugly whore. I've always wondered why she is a whore.

"Why do you think she's a whore?" I cut Pansy mid-sentence.

"Well she's always hanging off a one guy's arm all the time," she said as she smoothed her way too short skirt.

"How many guys have you seen her hang off of?" I asked with some kind of strange urgency. As if I had to know right away. What was I feeling? It certainly wasn't jealousy.

She took out a pink notebook from her bookbag (which you know consisted of makeup and shoes) She opened it and began muttering Potter under her breath, "Ah! Here we go! Faith Lily Potter. Well you know, at first there was Cedric Diggory, while she was in her fourth year for exactly 72 days and 3 hours, she broke up with him because was obsessing; at least that's what I heard. Then there was Viktor Krum for 102 days and 19 hours, she broke up with him because he was just not her type. Then there was Cormac Mclaggen in her 6th year for a week, two days and 8 hours, but she broke up with him because she couldn't stomach him anymore and then there was Anthony Goldstein for 5 months, 3 weeks and 5 hours after the Great War at Hogwarts. Reason of break up: unknown," she smirked and closed the book. "But I'm going to find out; because I have my sources,"

"So you keep a book on everyone's relationships?" I asked, creeped out.

"Yeah," she said excitedly, "do you want to me read yours?"

"Uh- no," I said.

"Kay," she said as she opened her book again and muttered under her breath; Malfoy…. Malfoy. "Oh here we go! Draco Lucius Malfoy. Molly Genevieve Roshland in your-"

"Pansy. I said no. N. O. That means NO." I said as a pout spread across her face.

"Now, a pretty lady like you shouldn't be frowning," said the waiter as he came back with our drinks. He handed a tall wide glass full of amber liquid to Pansy with a wink and a smile before he handed me my tea without even looking at me. Pansy giggled. "So have you two decided what you want to order?"

I opened the menu and scanned it quickly. "The Sunmerized breakfast meal," Which for some strange reason made me think of Faith…. It's probably because it had the word sun in it and she was babbling about the sun earlier today…. Before I hugged her so closely to me. It felt good.

I shook my head. Why does she keeping creeping up on my thoughts like that?

"Would you like a bagel or a toast with that" asked the waiter.

"Bagel, cream cheese," I responded.

"How would you like your eggs, Sir?" he asked, Pansy giggled again. Ugh. Shut up Pansy.

"Sunnyside up," I said.

"Alright, and for the miss?" the waiter turned his charming smile to Pansy… again.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm not hungry,"

That'll explain why she's stick thin and had many curves in the right places; anorexia. Not a very attractive thing; I think women who eat healthily and still look good are the best.

The waiter came back after 5 minutes of Pansy's complaining about Faith. I tucked all the food away before finishing my second cup of tea and leaving a few galleons on the table.

"I'll see you in class, Pansy." I said as she got up to trail after me. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at the waiter before I walked off. I went back to my shared room.

I opened the door to the room being blanketed in dark. Someone must've closed the curtains. I strode up to the window and yanked the curtains open.

"Waa!" said the Weasel from his bed. The prissy French guy must've closed the curtains to be nice to Weasley.

"Wake up, Weasel," I said as the redhead groaned as he pushed himself up in bed.

"When we live together, you have to be up by a certain time. It's a rule. Also, clean up after your mess, asshole," I said as I picked up the necessary things needed for school today and stuffed them in my book bag. I grabbed my own laptop. Normally, in the Muggle World, they need a charger, but it's been explained to us, in the instructions left to us, that our laptops have been charmed to never die. I left after I flipped the switch of the lights in the room; to add extra oomph to my demands.

I made my way to Blaise on the sky deck, naturally; he was surrounded by women.

"Bulgarian or French?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

"French, this one's Alyssa, that one's Clara, Marie Eve and Genevieve," he pointed to each of them. They were okay looking, nothing compared to Faith.

I felt my eyes open wider, what the hell? Did I just compare them to Faith?

"Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles, je me nomme Draco Malfoy," I said in a flawlessly French accent. My mother was very supportive of the diversity of languages. I had basically said to them: Hello, young ladies, my name's Draco Malfoy. They giggled as I shot a smirk to Blaise. I glanced around the sky deck when I saw Faith, my sister; Michelle, Renee and Paige walk arm in arm to a few seats away from us. I could hear their conversation perfectly.

"I hate him so much," Faith said. Uh – oh, I hope she wasn't talking about me. No. She has to be talking about me. I'm very dislikable!

"Who?" asked Michelle in a bored tone at the same time Paige asked: "Which one this time?"

There was a small pause. I risked a glance at them and Faith was glaring at Paige. I turned my stare back to the ground in front of me.

"I don't hate many people," Faith said.

"Sure," Paige teased.

"Anyway, I really hate Anthony Goldstein," Faith continued on.

"What did he do this time?" asked Paige exasperatedly. I sneaked another grin to see Faith smile.

"He came up to me this morning and started talking to me about taking him back,"

"So you said no…. right?" Michelle asked. My heart panged. I wish I still had my sister to confide in. She really was there for me through thick and thin. She was always there to give me advice. I only wish I could say I did the same.

"Obviously," Faith said after she sighed.

"Good, he's scum," said Paige.

"Well, he is trying, and that has to count for something…. Maybe it's true love at first sight and he wants you back. Maybe you both are supposed to be together,"

Paige and Faith sighed exasperatedly in unison. I felt like I could join in with them. Since Michelle had been a girl she had this one fling with a guy and she hasn't let it go. Well maybe she has…. I wouldn't know; I haven't talked to her civilly for a while. I miss her.

"I just wish he'd let it go… he hurt me too much," Faith said. I felt my ears perk up with curiosity… I wish I knew why they broke up. "Well, we really should head to class…. I have Potions first… do any of you have it?"

I do. I wanted to say. I got up after I said my farewells to Blaise and his lady friends. I made my way to the designated room and sat down by myself in the room that was already filling up. Well, there was also Pansy, but I didn't want to sit next to her while she was flirting with Bulgarian guys.

"Hi there," said a voice as it sat down next to me. I looked over to see it was Dominique.

"Look, I don't know you," I said as I went along with my lies.

"I know you do remember me, Draco my dear, just because I'm a Hufflepuff doesn't mean that we can't be friends," she said.

"Yes it does," I said, "Now leave before you sully my reputation even more,"

"Would it help if I said that when the Sorting Hat told me that I should be in Slytherin?"

I almost relented right there. I almost gave in. "No it wouldn't,"

"Hey, big sis,"said a deep voice from behind us. We turned around to see a big stocky blonde walk in frot and pull up a chair from another desk.

"Excuse me…. But who are you?" I asked the guy.

"I'm Adam, I'm her twin brother,"

"Yeah, he's stuck in the most annoying house there is," Dominique said.

"Which one is that?" I said. This would be my test to see whether or not she'd be a valuable friend or not.

"Gryffindor, are you stupid or something? It's the most irritating house there is,"

I grinned, "No, I was just seeing if you would get it right," Adam rested his head on the desk. "What's wrong with you?"

"He's just tired," Dominique said.

"Ah," I said as Faith and Paige walked into the classroom. Faith and Paige walked over to the desk in front of us. Faith saw that there was a missing chair and took one from another desk set.

She continued laughing with Paige.

"Who are they?" asked Adam as he lifted his head up.

"Oh that's just my annoying roommate Faith Potter and her short friend," Dominique sneered. I smirked. This woman really was smart. "Potter is in Gryffindor, like you, you see that's where are aall the pathetic people go. And the other…. I have no clue."

I changed the subject, Dominique was being a bit too harsh on her brother; but all her bitter words were wasted on him, they just seemed to roll off him like it were rain dribbling off a raincoat. I wish I had been nicer to my sister." So where did you guys learn how to speak so well in English?"

"Oh, well we're originally from England and our parents just send us to Durmstrang because its way better than Hogwarts, no offense."

"What she said," Adam grunted.

"Class would you please take your seats," said a plump witch as she walked in the room. She had firetruck red hair with gold highlights and blue eyes. "I'm Professor Nitejukm, I'll be your Potions Professor for the year. Now. Let's get on with the attendance," She got to Adam Roy and looked at him severely, "Mister Roy….. would you please take a proper seat. Either beside Mister Malfoy or beside Miss Potter," Adam moved beside Faith. I guess he decided that she'd be better company than a pack of Slytherins'.

While the Professor went on with the attendance I leaned over to Dominique and whispered; "Why is his last name Roy?"

"Because he wanted to stick to our mother's maiden name," she whispered back before she took out her laptop.

"Now you all must wonder why electricity and the wireless network works here on the boat, well due to some very well chanted charms we are able to break through the original layer of magic, so you al can listen to your mp3s in your room and access you laptops," said the Professor before she wrote down the potion we had to make for this class.

In the middle of the Potion making Pansy staggered to the class; clearly drunk. "Who wants to do me?" she slurred loudly to the class. Many guys wolf whistled and cat called her, she smiled apprehensively. "Oh yeah!" she turned me, "it's over Draco! Because, 1…. Erm. You're not so actioney in bed like you used to, I mean now you turn lights!" I felt my cheeks turn pink. Curse this bitch for embarrassing me and tarnishing my reputation. "And you're so boring," she droned on and on before the Professor walked up angrily to Pansy and grabbed she stated that she was dragging her to the Principals office, "Oh look guys! I'm going to the Principal's office to be punished! I've been a bad bad bad girl!" she was then promptly dragged out of the classroom.

The class erupted in laughter. I saw Faith turn towards me and search my face. I grabbed my book bag and left the room. I walked down to the sky deck and leaned on the white railing, looking up at the sun. Later Adam came out and leaned next to me.

"You alright, man?" he asked.

I don't get these Gryffindors! You're a bitch to them…. But they still are helpful!

"Well… besides the fact that I don't really mind that whore breaking up with me….. yeah…. I guess," I said.

"Ah yeah I guess, she's a slut anyway, it's not like you can't get her back in two seconds flat," he nudged me with a grin.

"Yeah… not that I want her back, do you see how much of a bitch she is?" I don't know why I was confiding in this guy…. Today is the day of things happening out of the ordinary I guess?

"Yeah… I kinda saw that… she's hot though…"

"You sure you weren't sorted into Slytherin?" I smirked.

He looked at me at shook his head, "Nah, man, I wouldn't be able to be constantly mean. I have a conscious you know,"

I rolled my eyes.

A week later… it seemed like nothing had changed that much; besides the fact that I seemed to be thinking of Faith more often, Pansy hanging off guys and that Dominique became my best friend. We cracked mad jokes at our seats about whatnot. Despite the moment Adam and I shared; he was still a Gryffindor and it was silently agreed that we would never speak of it. But I knew that he had my back and that I had his. Strange thinking a Gryffindor had my back. The Headmaster announced to the students that a dance will be organized in a fortnight's time to celebrate new friendships and to get to know people more.

Maybe I'll hook up with someone there… maybe it'll be a hot chick…. Or even better… maybe it'll be Faith.

**A/n: my beta is on vacation so…. Sorry for the typos! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming Dance  Ha! As if

_**A/N With all due respect: I owe you guys more chapters, therefore I'll just take a little break from Why me? :P just a little one, so if you guys are reading it…. Thennnnnn sorry! :D I'll try my best to make chapters for that one too!**_

I scribbled out my introduction for my essay on werewolves. We had to write about their cycles, their attitude, the way they looked and hunted and how to fend one off. This was too easy; but I wanted to actually get a good mark and show them that they made a good choice on accepting me as a student on board. As Renee walked into the room I blew on the ink on the parchment to make sure it was dry when I rolled it.

"What are you doing, Faith?" asked Renee as she sat on her bed and leaned on the headboard.

"I just finished the essay for Defence Against the Dark Arts," I said as I ran the back of my hand lightly on the parchment, I brought it to my face to examine; no smudges. "On werewolves,"

"Oh shit! Is that due tomorrow?" Renee said as she went wide eyed.

"Nope," I said as I rolled it up and placed it delicately on my ever so growing pile of completed homework. "It's due in a week,"

Renee sighed, "Good," she said as she opened her laptop. "I still have to get my dress for the dance…. Wanna go with me?"

"Sure," I said. "When?"

"Right now?" she offered with a shrug.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"I don't know! I don't have a watch," she protested.

I sighed with frustration, "Renee, your laptop has the time on the bottom corner…." I said as I took my time to pronounce ever vowel and consonant.

"OH!" she said, "It's 4:37PM,"

"Are the boutiques still open?" I asked. What was amazing about this boat was that there were restaurants, clothing boutiques, and so many other stores.

"I believe so…. I think they're open till 8 tonight, seeing as the dance is tomorrow,"

"Is it really?" I said. Wow this week passed by so quickly! What with all the fun I had in my classes with Paige, Renee and Michelle – who knew that learning could be so fun?

"Yep, so are we going?"

"Okay," I slipped on my shoes and grabbed the cruise card; we all put a certain amount of gold on the card for the trip; it's so much simple to carry around and not lose. Harry and I had loaded tons of gold on it, we didn't know what to expect so we figured it'd be better to be ready for just about anything.

Renee put her laptop in her carry bag as we walked into one of the boutiques. We browsed through the racks and racks of dresses of all kinds of style; of glitter, rhinestones, simple, elegant. Renee found a square neck, empire waist, stripped at the skirt with purple, white and black mid-thigh dress. On the left hand strap there was a feathered with a silver gem in the middle of the broach on the solid black coloured bodice. It looked absolutely dazzling on her, we looked further in the shop and found the perfect dress for me; a red netted dress with a black embellished with red and silver jewels that fluttered around my mid-thighs. I bought the whole collection of dresses in case there were any other events. We paid for our dresses ad left for the shoe shop. I bought a pair of black strapped heels; Renee bought a pair of black jeweled flats.

We finally made our last stop at the jewellery parlour. After a lot of time spent on gazing at beautiful sets of jewellery, Renee settled on a simple silvery necklace and silver drop earrings, I picked out a necklace composed of squares and circles that made a v shape to a lion pendant, silver bracelets embedded with red jewels and earrings composed of silver chains that created an elegant look.

We arrived back to our room and put away our purchases, Renee took out her laptop as I took out a book. Dominique and Hanna, her best friend, walked in.

"I have a feeling that Draco is going to ask me tomorrow!" exclaimed Dominique excitedly.

Hanna sat down on her bed and surveyed the room; after years of practising with Paige on observing something without being obvious, she didn't notice my perked up ears and curious gaze.

"Of course he is, Dominique!" Hanna exclaimed with a small flourish. She had her light natural brown up in a ponytail and her golden mixed eyes focused on Dominique. "I mean you guys have been hanging out all week, right?"

"Yes, I'm so glad that Pansy broke up with him! He told me he doesn't care; she's just a whore," she wrinkled her nose at her last remark.

I saw Renee's eyes widened from behind her screen, we exchanged glances as I brought my finger to my lips to make a silent shush sound.

"Yeah, if he doesn't ask you out before the dance then, surely after he sees how you look in that dress then he'll ask you out during the dance," Hanna said as she turned over to lay on her stomach.

"Yes," Dominique said as she took out her simply stunning dress; it had a low square neckline with a few flowers that acted like a divider between the two shades of colours of the empire waist gown that shot down to above her knee. The skirt was deep plum chiffon and the bodice area was solid black.

"Well, I best be off, wouldn't want to be caught after curfew. Bye Domi!" She exclaimed as she got up to hug her. She left as she gave Dominique another confirmation that Draco would go for her.

I woke up with a start; I blindly got my clothing on and grabbed a book before I left the room. The sun was just peeking out from the horizon; thank Merlin I brought my hoodie; it was a little chilly outside. I settled myself on one of the chairs. As I turned the last page of my book a few students were milling around. I got up from my seat and glanced at the water; becoming immediately entranced with the waves as it lapped across the boat. I shook my head at last and I got back to my room; Renee and Dominique were still passed out. I decided not to wake Renee up; it was the weekend. I grabbed another book and my student card; I'll wait for Michelle and Paige at the restaurant.

I made my way to the restaurant while reading my book; I can read and walk at the same time; it's a skill, I tell you. I sat down at the table made for three before I ordered a tall glass of chocolate soy milk for Paige, a peach and carrot smoothie for Michelle and freshly squeezed orange juice for me.

"Hey Face," said Michelle as she sat down next to me 3 chapters later.

"Alright, Fay," said Paige, as she took the other seat next to me.

"I got you your favorite drinks," I said with a proud smile.

"Mmm," Paige sighed as she took a sip of her glass.

Michelle scrunched her nose and took a careful sip of her own, "Since when is a peach and carrot smoothie my favourite?"

"Since you had it a few years ago and I couldn't remember whether you liked it or not," I said with a scrunch of my brows.

"Well, it was delicious but it had a weird after taste," she said, "but this one doesn't have one,"

"Then why are you complaining?" teased Paige.

"I'm not,"

"Sure sounds like you are," Paige went on.

"Well I'm not, okay?" she said with an exaggerated smile. "I lala you!" She smiled as she took Paige in her arms and gave her an awkward bone crushing hug with a maniac smile. Paige made a strange noise between Eek and bleh. Michelle let her go as the waiter came by.

""Welcome to Silk Lounge," said the waiter, "Bienvenue au Silk Lounge, Добре дошли на коприната Lounge. Which language do you prefer? Quel langue preferez vous? На какъв език предпочитате"

"English, please," I said.

From the corner of my eye I saw Michelle straighten her back a little, she had noticed a potential boyfriend; he looked around our age and he spoke three different languages.

"Well then, what can I get you three lovely ladies?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Well," Michelle said as she opened the menu with her delicate fingers. "I think that I'll just have a croissant with Havarti cheese,"

"Is that all, miss?" asked the waiter with a slightly raised brow and a small smile.

"Yes," she said.

Paige took a BLT and a platter of fruit salad; I on the other hand took breakfast sausages, fruit salad and French toast.

"He's kinda cute," Michelle said as soon as the waiter was out of earshot, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah… I guess," I said as I scoped him out; he had floppy like light brown hair and caramel like eyes with a hint of green in them. He was tall and lanky. "You can have him,"

"He seems smart; he speaks three different languages!" Michelle gushed.

"Yeah," Paige said.

We chatted for a while till our food arrived and Michelle proceeded to flirt with the waiter; we found out that his name was Carter Robinson, he was 19 and he was studying here abroad before he was going to go out in the world and become a high class professor.

I saw Michelle's eyes twinkle with delight as he caught more and more of her interest with each and every word.

But Carter, it would seem, was equally interested in Michelle, they exchanged info and planned an evening where they would hang out. He didn't leave our table at all until I asked for the receipt (Paige and I were in no mood to stay here for lunch; by the time Carter and Michelle w=had exchanged information it was almost noon hour). We left with a cheery Michelle who seemed to be dancing on invisible clouds.

We arrived to what became an extremely familiar place; the sky deck. I felt the urge to lower myself close to the water and just casually drag my feet in it. My sudden yearning was interrupted by Michelle's squeal. My head whipped around as Michelle ran towards a cluster of people. Paige and I traded a look before catching up to Michelle; she had run right into Blaise, Adam, Dominique, Draco and the hopeful girls that Blaise seemed to trail around everywhere.

"DRAAACOOO!" Michelle exclaimed as she flung her arms around a rather shocked Malfoy. Oh Merlin. She's high on her own giddiness of having a potential boyfriend.

Malfoy got over his confused state and snapped back to normal he pushed her off him roughly.

I could tell by the way that Michelle's body shrunk into her that her bubble had been popped.

"I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart," Draco sneered with disdain.

"Stop it, Malfoy," I growled out my warning.

"Who are you to tell me what or what not to do?" he asked with an angry snide.

"YOUR MOM," shouted Paige.

I'm pretty sure the entire group looked at Paige with the most jumbled and stunned expressions.

"Why can't I participate in your petty bitch fights?" Paige said with a laugh at the end.

"Erm," I said not really knowing how to react to this spontaneous combustion.

Malfoy on the other hand, did the complete opposite; he covered from his lost senses and continued his throw of insults. "Michelle, you lost the opportunity to be in my league when you went with Potter and her stupid group against my parents' wishes! You should've done what you had to do and not abandoned us when we needed you the most; you belonged to us. But now? Get your filthy insolent paws off me!"

Michelle let out a sound of annoyed frustration before she stomped off angrily.

I narrowed my eyes at Malfoy before Paige and I left to see how Michelle was doing.

We found her sitting on her bed in her room looking down sadly at the sheets. "He was my little brother…. I grew up with him – he used to be so sweet and caring. You know there's a part of me that wishes I'd have stayed so that I could've been there with him through it all – maybe he wouldn't be so bitter."

"Michelle, it's not your fault," I said sympathetically. Paige and I sat down next to Michelle. Paige rubbed Michelle's back consolingly. Paige and I weren't really good at consoling people.

"Yes it is!" she said, rather frustrated.

"How?" Paige asked.

"Well if I would've been there – "

"Then we wouldn't have been able to stop Voldemort and the Wizarding world would still be under his claw. Not to mention that Harry and I would be dead, probably all you're other friends who helped Harry in the first place – "

Are you trying to make me guilty?" Michelle asked.

"No, I'm just saying that if you hadn't befriended us and drifted away from your family then the Dark side would've probably won. They'd have acquired a great pion,"

"No they wouldn't have!"

"Yes, Michelle, they would've," said Paige, "by staying with Draco, your parents would've made you do what they made him do; you would've been a Death Eater in training,"

"Each and every person who helped us; especially you, Paige, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Renee, Fred, Remus and so many more people are extremely brave and powerful," I said.

"I guess," she said.

"Now, I'll go get Renee and we'll come back here so we can all get ready for the dance," I exclaimed trying to lighten up the mood.

I was soon back with Renee in tow and everything we needed in our hands. The night was just a mere hour away, so that means we only had less than an hour left to get ready. I slipped into my dress and pt everything I needed on; I let my hair go from my ponytail and fell in tumbles softly on my shoulders; my black curls looked amazing with this dress. Michelle had on a strapless sweet heart neckline violet dress that flew down to her knee with a vertical bow below her chest. Her silver heels went immensely well with her dress. Michelle and Renee straightened their hair. Paige had on an extremely light blue ruffled empire waist dress with a square neckline that flew down just above her knees. It had a bow attached below her chest and she had a matching bow tie necklace. Her hair was down past her shoulder blades, her bangs perfectly straight against her forehead. Paige had her signature yellow converse on.

"Okay…. Let's go," I said as I slipped on my necklace.

We arrived at the dance to a mass of students dancing and chatting. Renee left to go socialize with a few other students and make friends whilst Michelle, Paige and I went to dance for a bit before returning to get a drink. Carter came up behind Michelle and poked her in the back.

"Hey there, do you girls mind if I steal Michelle away for a dance?" he asked us as he dragged Michelle – who was grinning so widely I'm surprised her face didn't break.

"Er…. Okay?" said Paige, as a certain Slytherin came into my line of vision; he was dressed in a very SLytherin-esque green button up shirt that fit and rounded on the right muscles and black dress pants…. Why does he have to look so good? The green just makes his sapphire like eyes (so much like Michelle's) spark with silver specks. I shook my head and returned back to reality; there's no chance in hell that I would ever feel something besides hatred and pity for Draco Malfoy.

"It's weird how they just met and now they're dancing," I stated simply, following up with the current events.

"Yeah… pretty weird…."

Paige and I laughed a bit more before we were chatted up by a few French students. We excused ourselves to go get some Butterbeer at the table.

"Faith!" said a voice that I had hoped I'd never hear again.

"Dear Merlin… please tell me it's not him," I said with my back turned to the voice. Please?

"It's not him," she said.

"Really?" I said happily, feeling the worry drain away.

"Nope, but you told me to tell you it's not him," Paige giggled.

I once again narrowed my eyes today.

"Faith," I felt him grab my elbow and spun me around to face him.

"Let go, Goldstein," I warned.

"Since when are we not on a first name basis?" he asked looking hurt.

"Since you're a bitch," I replied whilst crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"Now, now, that's not very polite, Faith,"

"Your face isn't very polite," I was just being childish right now. Why should I waste my extremely witty comebacks on this douchebag?

"Since when did you become like this?" he asked, anger clouding his eyes, "You used to be so nice… and loving… don't you remember?"

I glared at him. "You're a prat. I hate you,"

I heard Paige snort behind me.

"Just one dance, Faith…. One dance is all I ask for,"

"In your dreams," I replied to his plead.

"No. Right now," he demanded harshly. I felt Paige pivot from one foot to the other uneasily; unsure of how to react.

"I don't want to; now leave me the fuck alone!" I tried ripping my arm away from his painful grip… but it wouldn't move; it was locked tight. "Let go,"

His grip tightened, I felt pain rush up my arm and my knees start to buckle; Merlin, he's so strong.

"Paige," I whimpered.

"Let go of her," Paige warned. Neither of us had brought wands since we had nowhere to put them. STUPIDEST IDEA EVER.

"Or what?" he smirked meanly.

"Or…. Or… I'll kick you in the face" she stuttered.

"Haha, I'd like to see you try to even reach there," he smirked.

Okay. Just because Paige is shorter than average doesn't mean that people that barely know her get to make jokes about it.

I frowned, "You let me go, Goldstein, or I'll scream," I threatened; trying to gain some ground.

"As if," he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I want to get back with you,"

I bit back a laugh, but I did snort, "Why so that you can cheat on me and hurt me again?"

"No, I want you to give us one more chance,"

"Yeah… not happening," I smirked.

"It is, whether you like it or not,"

"You're not going to make me do anything against my will," I stated, feeling the anger inside me prick up and begin to flame out.

"I am right now," he said as he tightened his hold on me.

I tried my best to hold back my whimper… but I couldn't; it escaped from my lips.

"Let her go," said a voice from behind us. Anthony turned and there was the new kid from Bulgaria; the one that was sorted into Gryffindor; Adam. He looked all menacing.

"Why would I listen to you?" said Anthony cockily.

"Because, it'd be the smart thing to do," he said as he cracked his neck and knuckles together, "and aren't you Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?"

"You're all talk," sneered Goldstein; I could feel him lose face.

"Wanna bet?" Adam smirked. "I could beat you in a duel and in a fight,"

"Sure," snorted Goldstein, somewhat unsure.

"Let go of me," I said impatiently. I looked around the sky deck to try to catch the eye of a few of my friends…. Unfortunately they were all paying attention to something completely different. I looked over at Paige and tred to pass off my thoughts into a look; _Get help_.

She nodded before she sidled off quietly; unnoticed my either men. I felt a tad bit afraid now; I had lost a familiar face, but she'll be back soon.

"Just let her go, Goldstein, you're not getting anything from this. Do you think she'd want to be with someone who's crushing her bones and holding her against her will? No. Be smart. Let her go."

"Nice try, Roy, I know you want her for yourself,"

I snorted out my laughter. "Mhm…. You're the only one who thinks like that, moron,"

"Nope, if you haven't noticed, Faith, lover dearest – " he said. I tried to wrench myself from him again…. But I was unable to do so seeing as I had no muscle… I want my wand. "That we belong together and I'm not giving you up again. I made a mistake. I'm sorry, now be with me again," I really want my wand.

"Let her go, Goldstein," said Harry as he backed up Adam with Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione and Paige. They all had their wands pointed at him… except for Paige. Were we the only ones who forgot our wands? I feel so stupid.

"Fine, fine!" Goldstein said as he let go of me like I had burned him! AH! I should've used wandless _Incendio _to get him to back off me; then we could've avoided this huge drama! He left with his hands in his pockets; sulking.

I rubbed my now free arm, trying to regain the feeling in it "I'm going back to my room…. Thank you guys," I smiled gratefully. I left hugging each and every one of my friends.

I'll probably just curl up with a book in my bed. I finally had made it back to my room and I kicked off my dress and threw on my pajamas. I turned on my laptop knowing full well that nobody was going to be online… but to my extremely surprise; Paige was on!

We pm'd for a while; we discussed what had happened at the dance before we said our goodnights and fell asleep. My last thought was; I will always brig my wand with me wherever I go.

_**A/N: So, sorry guys! My beta is all the way in a diff city and she's having fun so I'm not going to rain on her parade with correcting my fast typed story. The video that goes along with this chapter is going to be up and running next week or the week after :P so I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Sorry if there wasn't that much Draco in here… but you got loads of story and character development! :D **_


	5. Chapter 5: A New Project

"Good afternoon and welcome to World Independence once again," said the eccentric young looking wizard. "Now, as you all know, the crew and the staff have been trying their hardest to do things for you, such as the dance two weeks ago, but it's about time now that you all take on your designated projects. What are these projects, you may ask? Well, the program left it up to me to decide the structure and subject, the only condition being that I pass it through with the top guys; which I've already done,"

"Professor?" Asked Hermione with her arm outstretched, as per usual.

"Yes?" the Professor smiled.

"Will the work be done individually or will we have partners?" she expressed with certain urgency, before the Professor could even open is mouth to reply she elaborated further, "Because we all got this strange email about house unity; I for one think it's a great idea, but not all people will be able to follow it so faithfully. Most of us just labeled it as spam and forgot about it,"

"Thank you for your question, Miss Granger," he replied, "The whole staff and crew had a meeting a week ago about house unity, and we all agreed to leave the old prejudices behind and cleanse ourselves with new friendships."

"And the project, sir?" Hermione prompted.

"If you would let me talk, Miss Granger, then I would be able to inform you all of the project, please take out your quills and parchment or your laptops!" he said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The class room was filled with the noise of the students rummaging in their bags for their supplies, all students except for Hermione Granger and me that is, but for completely different reasons. Hermione's desk was topped with her sleek laptop and her parchment, quill and ink, whilst I was seated back in my chair, trying to figure out which method to use. Should I take the nice quill with the black ink that flows so fluidly on the parchment… or the laptop: the more organized way? Ooh! But I could organize it on the parchment so efficiently, oh, but the laptop has a backspace…. Am I fast enough typer to keep up with the Professor, or should I stick to writing, which I can do quickly? Or, will it be all just a mess of scri-

"Miss Potter, we're all waiting after you," the Professor expressed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprise, "Sorry, Professor!" I blushed while I rummaged in my bag; it's probably best to with my laptop; try something new.

"There's no problem, Miss Potter, I was only just joking with both you and Miss Granger," he smiled good-naturally.

"Erm, sorry, Professor," I repeated, my cheeks still burning.

He nodded his head, "Now copy only the most important things I say," he said shooting a look to Hermione.

"What the hell?" whispered Paige, beside me, "How am I supposed to know what's important?"

My eyes widened in agreement, "I know right! It's annoying!"

"Now to begin, the project will be yearlong, from one of the many places we go you'll have to gather all of the information of said place; both Muggle and Wizarding, you'll have get the history behind it and you'll have to completely submerge yourself in their culture. The report you write on it will be evaluated as will be your participation and your enthusiasm. The goal is to immerse yourself in it and notice what hasn't been seen before. The project will be done in pairs," He said the last bit looking at Hermione.

"Will we get to choose our partners?" asked Hermione rapidly after her hand shot up.

"No," he replied, there was a chorus of sad and angry sighs. "In order to be more house aware," he said before he took a small pause, "you will have to be paired with a different house,"

That's okay; Paige is in Slytherin, Michelle is in Ravenclaw and Renee is in Hufflepuff. So I have a small chance of being with my best friends; people I know who work well.

"Alright, well there is a list; I'm trying to promote interaction with the other schools! So please, be nice and get to know each other for the project,"

The classroom surrounded the papers on the wall for inspection.

ABBOTT, HANNAH: PATIL, PARVATI

BONES, SUSAN: LEBRUN, OLIVIER

BOOT, TERRY : WINCKEL, NICOLE

FINNIGAN, SEAMUS : DELACOUR, GABRIELLE

FLUTTERNUTTER, HANNA: BEATTIE, RENEE

GOLDSTEIN, ANTHONY: STENEKER, DOMINIQUE

GRANGER, HERMIONE: WAY, SABRINA

GREENGRASS, ASTORIA: VAUSCHT, MIKA

GREENGRASS, DAPHNE : WHYCH, DIMITRI

LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE: MULVAUGH, ORIANNE

LOVEGOOD, LUNA : BROCKWELL, DANICA

MACMILLAN, ERNIE: WEASLEY, GINEVRA

MALFOY, DRACO: POTTER, FAITH

MARIN, MATTHIEU: SLAVITCH, KORKATH

PARKINSON, PANSY: LOLVISKI, LOVSKI

PARKINSON, PAIGE: ROY, ADAM

SAUMUR, ERIC: VANIER, MARTIN

SOPRANA, JULIE : PATIL, PADMA

THOMAS, DEAN: FONTAINE, ELISE

ZABINI, BLAISE : POTTER, HARRY

ZABINI, ZIAD : MALFOY, MICHELLE

WHAT? I can't be in a long term project with MALFOY! Are you kidding me? We'd constantly be at each other's' throats! We'd probably end up tearing each other's' eyes out! MERLIN! The school system is completely oblivious to everything! Are they out of their minds? Do they really expect me to stand for this?

When we all sat down I raised my hand high. The Professor nodded to me with a smile. "Professor, are we allowed to change our teams?"

"No, why would you want to do that?" he asked, his brows furrowing together in innocent curiosity.

"Well, there are just some of us who don't get along at all, and never will," I explained, trying not to sound like a horrible bitch.

"Oh, but, Miss Potter, you are completely missing my point. How do you know that you don't get along with them? Have you ever talked to them?"

"Yes, Professor, and it went poorly,"

"Oh and is that because of the house prejudices?" he asked skeptically, thinking he had me.

"No, Professor, it's because of his prejudices against people,"

"Oh? Like what?"

"I'd rather not say, you know, it is completely childish and immature to argue with you about this in front of the class," I expressed. I mustn't let my temper get the best of me. Damn. Did I just indirectly call my teacher childish and immature? I hope not…

"Miss Potter? Are you implying that I'm childish and immature?" he asked, his smile gone.

"Did I say that, sir? Did I expressly tell you that you were immature and childish?" I asked, brows raised skeptically.

"No, but it was implied, was it not, Miss Potter?"

"Well, maybe instead of arguing with your students, Professor you could stop putting students who don't get along at all together in a group,"

"Miss Potter, this is your last warning. I'm more than happy to talk to you as an equal but if I must, I will use the power I have as your teacher, elder, and superior. Could you please explain what your problem is with this project? I would like to know exactly what it is you're criticizing before I address the issue, if I do judge that necessary. May I also remind you that this is a newly instated way of teaching, in its early stages? It is to be expected that it won't be perfect. However, breaking through the rivalries that divide houses, and building bridges between them is something that is very important to me; to my understanding, you are merely using childlike prejudices to go against the teacher and the project in general,"

"Professor, may I remind you that I'm a great student and I was merely asking questions before you picked a fight with me." I replied angrily. There came a sharp intake of breath from most of the class. Paige sighed next to me and I heard her breathe an "Oh boy,"

"I will be the judge of how great of a student you are," he intoned, almost Snape-like.

"And I will be the judge of whether or not your teaching capacities are efficient," I retorted.

"Miss Potter, normally I don't hand out detentions, but for you; I'll make an exception. Detention. Right after dinner. My classroom."

"But Professor!" I said exasperated, all my anger evaporating. "I didn't do anything! I'm sorry that I'm one of the only students who will challenge your opinions and your thoughts. I hardly find it fair to give me detention."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you disagreed completely and ever so bluntly with me about the project and my teaching capacities. We only let the top students on board, so be warned; you're not off to a good start,"

_The start was a few weeks ago, dumbass_, I thought to myself, but bit my tongue to hold myself back from retorting it to the Professor.

"Your trips will be to the following cities around the world: New York City, USA / California, USA / Florida, USA / Santiago, Chile / Quebec City, Canada / Ottawa, Canada / Brussels, Belgium / Mons, Belgium / Amsterdam, Netherlands / Dublin, Ireland / London, England / Paris, France / Rome, Italy /Venice, Italy / Geneva, Switzerland / Berlin, Germany / Moscow, Russia / St. Petersburg, Russia / Beijing, China / Tokyo, Japan / Athens, Greece / Bucharest, Romania / Rome, Italy

I typed it down as fast as I could and organized it all neatly in the document. For the rest of the class I made a to-do list.

I left the class as quickly as I could to avoid eye contact with that blasted teacher.

The rest of the day passed on sluggishly; I got scolded by Michelle and Paige for arguing with the teacher, and had Language class, Writing class, Ancient Runes class, Herbology class, Marine class, Transfiguration class and Charms class. Tomorrow I'll have to do Potions class, Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Care for Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Divination, Quidditch and Theatre class. I ate my dinner bitterly. I don't want to be in a goddamn project with the ferret! He's such a blithering idiot!

I finished my food and made my way to the World Independence class.

"Good evening, Miss Potter," said the Professor as he raised his eyes from the papers on his desk. "I was just waiting for you."

"Yes, Professor," I said as I bit back another retort: Obviously, Professor, you told me to come here… where else would I be?

"I want you to check through all of the books here and make sure there are no scribbles, if there are you'll use a simple scourigify to clean it. Now please start, I'll be in the other room grading work if you need me." He said getting up from his desk and walking into a room before he shut the door.

You're a bitch, I hate you.

I piled books around me and began working.

"Potter!" said a voice with disdain, "What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, go away, Malfoy. I had a hard day. I'm in no mood to be surrounded by your bloody foolishness." I said bitterly; finally finding someone I could lash out on.

"Oh please, Potter. I'm foolish? Are you crazy?" he replied snidely.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" he shot back.

Lame.

"I'm here because I have detention. Do you even pay attention in World Independence?"

"Rarely."

"Why are you here?" I repeated once more.

He ignored me and simply picked up one of the books and riffled through it. "You missed a spot,"

I stood up and stomped to Malfoy; my brows knit together in an angry glare. "Malfoy!" I uttered, whilst pointing my finger in his direction, "You're not supposed to be here –!"

"How do you know?" he glared back.

"Because, it's obvious,"

"How so?"

"Because it is!" I said exasperated. "Now you're going to listen to me because I'm angry,"

Instead of making a snide remark he just crossed his arms over his chest calmly and looked back at. There was a pregnant pause before he extended his hand out to me expectantly. "Well, do go on,"

"So you're actually going to listen to me?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Why wouldn't I, it doesn't really sound like I have a choice," he shot back.

"UGH! But now I'm too shocked to speak, you're useless, go away."

"Make me," he muttered.

"Fine I will!" I said before my wand was out and I had thought of Aguamenti. A jet of water soaked Draco

He let out a surprised yell.

"SHUSH!" I said, "I don't want to get in trouble because of you!"

"You bitch! You got me wet,"

"That's what she said," I breathed.

"Pardon? That's what who said?" he asked, his face twisted in confusion.

"Never you mind, Draco Malfoy,"

"Wow, now we're on a whole name basis,"

"No, because if we were it would be more like: Never you mind, Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Because I do,"

"No, I'm honestly just curious,"

"And I'm Merlin," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Hey Merlin, I've heard from quite a few people that you have a beard, that you're old and that you have grey hair. But turns out you don't. Guess I was right,"

"You're never right, Malfoy," I sneered.

"Ouch, why so mean? You wound me with your cheap shots,"

I could think of nothing else to say so I said; "Rawr,"

His eyebrows shot up, "Making animal sound, are we? Well, I guess you finally decided where your true family lies, Potter,"

"UGH, I SWEAR TO MERLIN! YOU'RE SUCH A BLUBBERING IDIOT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE IN MY SHOES... OR ANYONE ELSE'S FOR THAT MATTER!"I yelled, my anger rushing forth immediately.

Malfoy's eyes suddenly snapped shut, "You're…" they fluttered open; his blues orbs an angry storm, "CONDESCENDING, HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TERRIFYING IT IS TO LIVE IN THE SAME SPACE AS YOU-KNOW-WHO EVERY SINGLE DAY. YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH! EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAS TO BE ABOUT YOU!"

"Everything has to be about me? _Me_? I ought to – Malfoy! You are mean just for the fun of it. If I just thought of me, I would not have given up my life so readily for the sake of the safety of others!"

"Blah blah blah Saint fucking Potter!" he said. It took a while for me to seep in what was happening. He was so close now; during our fight we had rapidly neared each other to scream.

"Malfoy, get away from me, you ferret!" I whispered.

"Make me," he replied as his lips neared my own. His were just a few millimeters away when we both wrenched away. "I've been told I have to help you in detention today; all for talking back."

"You talked back?" I asked, shoving the disgustingly horrid thoughts of Malfoy and me being near enough to kiss away, "What did you say?"

"I said that I didn't care for the ways of a commoner,"

"Malfoy," I tutted, "When are you going to learn to not be so prejudiced?"

"When you learn not to pick a fight with a teacher,"

"I didn't pick a fight with a teacher!" I retorted defensively.

"Sure looked like it," he smirked.

"I was merely pointing out the flaws in his project."

"Mhm," replied Draco. "Sure thing,"

"You don't sound convinced, but then again since when do I actually care about what you think?"

"Since forever. Didn't you know? Your whole life revolves around me. You don't know this, but secretly you fantasize about me in the shower," he winked deviously.

"Oh dear," I murmured.

"So, I was sent by the Transfiguration teacher to help you, it's rather bothersome. I could've been doing something a lot more productive."

"Oh really..? Like what?" I asked, sarcasm literally dripping off of my words.

"Like chatting up the new girls from the other schools. Oh! And I could also be working on my Quidditch, thank you very much."

"Draco, you're such a bloke," I laughed.

"You just said my first name," he said, his mouth gaped open slightly.

"Shh, don't draw attention to it," I joked. Did I say his first name? No, I don't think that's possible. Well if I did, then it's not going to happen again. Ew. Draco has a first name like everyone else. I mean Malfoy! Malfoy has a first name like everyone else. Merlin. What's wrong with me today!

Draco let out a soft chuckle. Neither of us said a word as we finished the mounds of books and the Professor came back. "Well done, see I told you that you both can work together!" the Professor smiled. "You may leave for the night. Now, Miss Potter, please hold your tongue in class; it's should safe educational zone and I need you to accept that, thank you,"

_Fuck you, I hate you_. I thought.

I left with Draco and we walked along the sky deck. "Draco means dragon in latin,"

"Do you know how many girls have said that just to try to catch my attention?" he asked wide eyed.

"How many?"

"Well it was rhetorical question but I'd say about too many to count."

"Alrighty then," I mumbled. "The difference between those girls and me is the fact that I don't want to date you. I think I'd be sick to my stomach if I ever did!" I held my stomach as I imitated barfing.

"Oh, the way you flatter me," Malfoy retorted smartly.

"Well I shouldn't be holding you back from your group of fan girls, now should I?" I said softly with a smirk. "In fact, I think I see them!" I pointed towards the empty air.

"Oh, you're a funny one, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," I smirked.

"What's with all the smirking?" he asked, and yes, with a smirk of his own. "Isn't that supposed to be my job?"

"Perhaps," I repeated.

"Honestly, you should enhance your vocabulary, Potter," he laughed.

I spun on him, "I'll have you know that my vocabulary is amazing, splendid even!"

"Don't need to get so angry about it," he replied with a grin.

"Malfoy, I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much," I said before we continued along our way around the sky deck.

"'Don't draw attention to it'" he repeated with his trademark smirk.

"Mneh!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why do you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I retorted.

He stopped me, "No, please, stop with the games. Have you ever just said something bluntly?" he asked, his face set into a serious façade.

"Yes," I said.

"Prove it,"

"I just did,"

"No, in fact you just proved my point, not your own,"

"You see, Malfoy, we could go on forever arguing about this."

He smirked. "Agreed,"

"Well I better be off, wouldn't want to be caught in a compromising position by any teachers."

He raised his eyebrow mischievously.

"Draco... Don't be so perverted,"

"Hey you're the one that said those particular words. See? You do have fantasies about me," he raised his arms out defensively.

"You're deluded; I don't think you're aware of the fact that nobody gives a flying fuck about you, Malfoy,"

"If my head wasn't so inflated with all this supposed ego then I'd be hurt," he replied in a mocking way, he rolled his eyes.

I nodded my head, "It's because you do have an enormous ego, Draco, I don't know how that can fit inside your head," I expressed enthusiastically.

"Well I'll talk to you later I guess," he uttered.

"Unfortunately…"

"It's not like we have a choice, we might as well make the most of it,"

"What the hell?" I cried. "Why are you being so accepting and nice?"

"Maybe you've been judging a book by its cover for too long, Potter," he began to walk away before I grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on! Don't make a cliché movie moment! Please, let's end this conversation with dignity," I urged, almost pleadingly.

His classic smirk played on his lips again. "Alright, Potter, I'll do this one and only thing for you, but you're going to have to make it up,"

"Oh that's just precious! Do you really think I'll let myself be in your debt?"

"The Sorting Hat never said anything about Gryffindors' being smart, now did it? It said that they were adventurous, courageous and reckless. Key word is reckless."

"Wow, Draco, I should be flattered, the fact that you pay so much careful attention to us Gryffindors is amazingly nice of you,"

"Don't get so bigheaded, I didn't. But after hearing it year after year for four to five years: it got stuck in my head,"

"Did you know that I was almost placed in Slytherin?" I blurted out suddenly. Why would I say that? And to him, of all people? I've never told this to anyone.

"I don't believe that," he smirked, "You're too much of a goody-two-shoes,"

"What happened to not judging a book by its cover?" I smiled.

"Surely you must know by now that everything I say does not apply to me,"

"So all those 'fantasies' don't?"

"No. Those are real," he smirked as he glanced at me.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "I should go back, got to check my email and start on my homework and stuff,"

"I don't care," he replied bluntly.

"I know, I just felt like I should tell you,"

"Well I don't care,"

"Okay, well bye, ferret,"

"Bye, Pottybreath," he retorted before he turned away.

What an odd conversation.

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I've posted but I just felt like I couldn't write, there was nothing motivating me. I absolutely loved the reviews though, hearts! Thank you for them :) They are appreciated! Also a very nice and warm applause for my ever so wonderful beta: crazycakes21! And to my best friend for motivating me and letting me use her laptop. It only took me one day to write this story**__**…**__** sorry for the procrastination guys! Do you think you could leave me for? Also for this story I'm able to add people for the places the visit. If you leave me a nice little review I'll manage to sneak you into my story, although I warn you; it might not be for long and it might be. If you want to be in it this is how your review should look like:**_

_**(YOUR REVIEW)**_

_**Place from the mentioned list in my story, name you would like to have, how you look (optional) intentions: good or bad, age (optional). Am I allowed to use this character for anything in my story? IF not, specify what I'm not allowed to do**_

_**Thank guys :)**_

_**lovetobefaith**_

_**(also I have a twitter so you can check up on how the chapter is going and when I'm going to post: /lovetobefaith**_

_**I FORGOT I AM SO SORRY! I HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE BEFORE THE SUMMER STARTED. OH GOD. SORRY!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Ps I win

Mountains and mountains of books surrounded me as I leaned over and scribbled something on a piece of paper. I've been up since 4 am; not being able to fall back asleep due to the fact that Malfoy was on my mind. I mean Draco was on my mind. I keep forgetting that we're on first name's basis. It's so weird referring to him as Draco – it's like he has emotions or something.

Or something.

The little bugger had me so confused. I had lain in bed analysing and trying to decipher his decisions. I'm surprised I even managed to fall asleep! I guess I should trust him, but how the hell could I? Surely he doesn't expect me to fling myself into this without any reservations. I practically grew up with the prat! The fact that he's Michelle's little brother and that he's been a huge pain in my bottom since my first year. Sometimes I wonder if things would've been different if Harry and I hadn't rejected his friendship so readily. Sure, his offer had been tainted words, but that doesn't mean people can't change! Snape changed… Snape. He's – well… he's Snape. There's nothing bad about him, but it's just the fact that he was awfully judgemental of me and Harry during the time we knew him – he was a good guy in the end. What was he? A Double Agent? A Double double agent? What would that be? Agent exponent two?

Merlin... Arithmancy has been really getting to me lately. Hence the reason I was surrounded by the enormous stacks of books. I was trying to find each magical consequence of the number thirteen. My brain hurt from all this work. Why couldn't I done what I normally do when I can't sleep or wake up too early? I should've read a book. But of course everything I read reminded me of Malfoy! I mean Draco. Dammit! This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

"Faith?" Renee mumbled as she squinted her eyes in my general direction. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's only 6 am!" I protested as I glanced at the red digits suggesting the time on the screen of the alarm clock.

She attempted to scowl at me but it ended up looking like she was thinking too hard. "Exactly my point,"

"I'll wake you up in an hour if you want," I smiled as I brought my wand – the tip shining out a dim light; the work of Lumos – closer to the words printed in the book.

"No, no. I should get up – I need to straighten my hair." She as she pulled the cover off herself drowsily.

I rolled my eyes; preparing myself for a familiar conversation. "Your hair is perfectly fine the way it is."

She began to protest but she was interrupted by a voice drifting from the other bed. "Will you two shut up? I'm trying to actually get some sleep! I'm sorry if my brain requires more than yours. But if you think about it; it makes sense. I actually use my brain for things and you use yours from random gibberish like social stuff," Dominique murmured.

"Even in her sleep she's a bitch," I mumbled under my breath.

A pillow smacked one stack of my books which tumbled on me. "I heard that, Potter!"

"Good!" I said as I tried to reorganize my books.

"I still have another pillow," she warned.

"I'm not scared of you, Steneker." I growled.

"That's your mistake. You should fear me."

Renee laughed as she walked slowly to the bathroom. "I'm off to take a shower. I'll be out within thirty minutes."

"Make it fifteen and I won't curse you in your sleep," Steneker said as she turned to her other side.

"Like hell you are," I grumbled.

"Potter, please mind your own business," Steneker replied absent-mindedly.

"I'm surprised you're not in Slytherin," I snorted; I shot a quick glare at her back.

"And I'm surprised you're not a squib," she returned swiftly.

"Mneh mneh mneh!" I expressed in a mocking tone.

"That was a stupid reply, I guess that's why you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw!" she spat,

My brows furrowed together in anger. Okay, this was serious. Normally we just exchange insults as a morning greeting, but this time was by far the worst. "From someone from Durmstrang, you know a lot about houses from Hogwarts,"

"It's called: _Hogwarts: A History_." She sighed.

"It's called stop being so housist!"

"Is that even a word?"

"IN MY HEAD IT IS!" I yelled.

"Your head is a bloody crazy place!"

"UGH! STENEKER! Just shut up! You don't realize how annoying you can be, no wonder people barely even acknowledge you, you're just one annoying bitch who always seems to be on her period! STOP PMS'ing!" Low blow… I know – but seriously, this girl needs to earn when not to be a huge ass bitch. She can't constantly be like this to people; it's not right!

She sat in bed. Things were getting serious; real serious; wands may be drawn. "Shut your ungodly lopsided mouth, Potter! You don't know anything!" her eyes aflame with anger.

"And you do?! You act like you run the world and that everyone owes you! The day you realize that not every guy heels to your command and adores you, will be the saddest day of your life; it will also be the day where I get to tell you I TOLD YOU SO!" I screamed, my eyes flickered around the room for my wand. It was near my foot, I'd be able to get it if ever she decides to hex me.

She snorted in disgust, "Ugh, like you know anything, you're just one cowardly little cunt who whores around anyone who will give her the slightest attention!"

"WELL! We have are very own hypocrite here! Why don't you wake up and smell the coffee!"

"As if you'd be allowed to take coffee! You probably still have to ask your mother permission! Oh wait… your mother is DEAD."

"Don't you dare mention my mother!" I said, the anger boiling in me dangerously.

"Not so tough now, Potter." She growled.

"Okay – I don't know what the hell your problem is with me but this has to stop." I replied, my voice dangerously low.

She scoffed openly, "Coward,"

My fingers twitched for my wand. I'll show her just how much I am _not_ a coward.

"Do it, Potter. I dare you." She challenged, her eyebrow twitching up.

This could all just be a game to her. Does she really expect me to fall for it? I'm a lot smarter than she will ever give me credit for.

I took a deep breath, "No."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, taken by surprise.

"No," I repeated, "I am not going to fall for your little games, Dominique Steneker. I am going to be the better person and not hex you at six am."

"It's six twenty-three," she said.

I forced a smile, "six twenty-three, then."

She tried to smile back at me before she turned on her side and collapsed back into bed.

Well I sure am having odd conversations with people who hate me. Malfoy is sure rubbing off with his weird ethics.

I shook my head violently. No this _can't_ be Malfoy's doing. No. Never. For all I know he was under the Imperius curse.

I went through the rest of my morning routine pensively. The conversation with Malfoy kept replaying in my head – right after the one with Steneker this morning. What could this all mean? Why is there so much hate? Why are they bitter? Why are they willing to try and be civil? Why am I thinking this much this early? What on earth is Ron wearing today?

"Err, morning Ron." I greeted with an awkward grin. "What exactly are you wearing?"

Ron glanced down at his attire; he was wearing a butterfly knot with red polka dots around his neck and a striped white chemise with a tan duster. "Muggle clothes." He looked surprised at my question. "I'm trying to impress the new girl."

"Who?" I asked.

"Nicole Winckel." He replied, the words sliding off his tongue clumsily.

"Nicole Winckel… Nicole Winkel… now where have I heard that name before?"

"In World Independence. She's the one with the pretty smile and who always lends me a quill." The tips of his ears turning a deep shade of red.

"And she likes this whole – " I said with a gesture to his clothes.

"Yeah," he grinned ear to ear, "she was talking about it in English literature – which by the way, is a bit of rubbish if you ask me… But please don't tell Hermione OR Nicole I said that; they'll both go ballistic."

I laughed, "And how do you know I won't go ballistic? I _love_ Shakespeare and all the other guys too, you know."

"Well, are you going ballistic right now?" he grinned arrogantly.

A slow smile spread across my face, "No, I am certainly not. But that may be because I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Really?" he asked as his eyes inflate to the size of huge party balloons. For Ron: Sleep is of the utmost importance, well… after food that is.

"Yes, Ron. Really."

"I hope you aren't having any nightmares again." Due to the twin connection that Harry and I share we sometimes have the same nightmares, but whenever it involves Voldemort, we have the same burn at our scar and the vision.

"No, no! None of that." I smiled assuredly.

"Good," he flashed me a relieved smile.

I don't blame him. Voldemort was deceased only a few short months ago and the wizarding world is still dealing with the traumatic repercussions.

We head to our individual classes; I had French. Halfway through my class an announcement interrupted us.

"We are pleased to announce that we will be stopping in New York City in America. In two days' time we will have arrived. Please note we expect each and every student to be on their best before – remember you all don't have a permanent position and can be booted off the ship. Also, there will be a device that is attached to you so we know your whereabouts at all time – this will avoid any inevitable confusion and of getting lost. You'll receive more information via email. That is all." Then the announcer repeated it in French and Bulgarian.

I had to wait till the end of supper to run to my dorm and look at my email – I forgot my laptop on my desk.

I grab it and sit on my bed, my back firmly resting on my stack of pillows. I open it and type the password and automatically my emails pop open on my screen. A few from Hermione on psychology, sociology and anthropology theories, one from Draco and another from the school. I hesitate. Reading Draco's email would show that I care about him. HA. No. I clicked on the school's email.

_**Dear students, **_

_**As earlier informed, we will be visiting the great city of New York! What a pleasure it is! We will be spelling your cellular phones (otherwise known as mobiles) to be a tracking device, and if that isn't enough we'll be spelling your tattoos! Yup, that's right, as long as you're not on board this ship and we are on land you will have spells tattoos and mobiles - free of charge! So think about what you want as a tattoo and we will spell it for you! Endorsed by the highest on the chain of tattoo stores: Ink'dd. It's painless! You have by the end of tomorrow to pass by the Nurse's office to get your tattoo and your mobile to go on the trip!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**The ship's crew and your lovely captain! **_

The Captain is… very eccentric. I closed the email and felt a small flutter in my chest as I clicked on Draco's email.

_**Faith,**_

_**How about we meet for lunch tomorrow to discuss our project? How's Silk Lounge? On me.**_

_**Draco.**_

If he thinks he can just buy me like that then he's sadly mistaken!

_**Draco, **_I typed,

_**Why the Silk Lounge?**_

_**F**_

I pressed send, thinking it better to remain calm and not flip out.

POV DRACO

_**Draco,**_

_**Why the Silk Lounge?**_

_**F**_

Why did I pick the Silk Lounge? I don't _need_ to spend any money on _her_. Well I certainly don't need to but maybe a little part of me _wants_ to.

_**Faith,**_

_**Can't a partner just take another out for lunch?**_

_**D**_

By the time I finished reading the email from the school (tattoos? What? Another one to add to my collection I guess) I had gotten a reply back.

_**Draco,**_

_**You are very welcome to spend some galleons on me, but I thought that was beneath you. Wouldn't you want to go somewhere else and save some gold? You really don't have to spend anything on me, especially not for a small lunch.**_

_**F**_

I typed my answer furiously:

_**Faith,**_

_**If you really think that I don't have enough gold to spend some on a small lunch then you're out of your bloody mind! I think you may need to visit St. Mungos. I may contact the captain if this behaviour continues. Really, Faith. I suggest you let me spend that gold or I'll have all the more reason to question your sanity (not that these past years have given me enough to do so already ;) ) See you there at noon, and if you please, wear something nice and flattering. **_

_**D**_

It was only moments later this time did I receive and answer – Merlin, is she a fast reader!

_**Draco,**_

_**And flattering you mean? Like how Pansy dresses? Boobs and butt? No thank you! I'll dress the way I want to thank you very much! And my sanity is quite intact! Although you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you? ;)**_

_**F**_

Well, her emails certainly do keep me entertained. I couldn't help but chuckle as I read it.

_**Faith,**_

_**I didn't hear a no to my invitation in that particular invitation. No matter, I'll see you there tomorrow. And how about supper there too? We can discuss scholarly matter and the like. Sound good? **_

_**Ps people may question my sanity on certain affairs, but people already KNOW that you're crazy. (crazy for me that is ;) )**_

_**D**_

I began looking for dresses on my laptop so that I may ship them to her room so she can wear those if she doesn't find anything in her wardrobe to her liking. And this will prove how comfortable financially I am. No one has ever questioned that!

I finally settle on pastel colored floral patterns on a knee length soft white bateau neckline dress. I pick out one more dress for her evening wear and trust her to have shoes. I check my email:

_**Draco,**_

_**If you think that I'm crazy for you you're out of your bloody mind. Therefore proving that I am saner then you are.**_

_**Ps I win**_

_**F**_

And it goes on like that for the next few hours. We banter relentlessly for the next few hours. Well, until I get no response, which by then is 1 am. I yawn and close my laptop. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

_**A/N: Review and if you wanna be in the story just email me the thing!**_

_**Also for this story I'm able to add people for the places the visit. If you leave me a nice little review I'll manage to sneak you into my story, although I warn you; it might not be for long and it might be. If you want to be in it this is how your review should look like:**_

_**(YOUR REVIEW)**_

_**Place from the mentioned list in my story, name you would like to have, how you look (optional) intentions: good or bad, age (optional). Am I allowed to use this character for anything in my story? IF not, specify what I'm not allowed to do,**_

_**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW MY LOVELIES 3 DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)**_


End file.
